


Happy Birthday Harry, D.L

by LpsClair



Series: Drarry Micro-fiction [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LpsClair/pseuds/LpsClair
Summary: Harry gifts the dark lord a preset for Christmas/his birthday and he reciprocates nicely.Draco has no idea.





	Happy Birthday Harry, D.L

It was 5:33 am on the 31st of July for me and I couldn't sleep. So naturally, I decided to write a little Birthday One-Shot for Harry. Just off the bat, they are halfway through sixth year. They own a small apartment that mostly Draco paid for.

One-hundred and fifty-six days until the end of the year. Dammit! It's my birthday and I can't stop thinking about him? Draco would laugh at me. Talking of my everloving and an endearing boyfriend who is making so much noise downstairs, he's either fighting a lion, baking or decorating. I hope it's baking.

Reaching for my wand I wave it around slightly, some sparks shoot out of the end. Then form a little image, it's clear and translucent but I can just about see it. I wave it away as quickly as I conjured it. I keep hearing this little melody in my head, along with a male voice humming. I pay it little mind and let him continue.

It keeps going until I walk downstairs. Draco and I live in a relatively small apartment in London, close to the Ministry; I get away from the Dursely's and Draco gets a small break away from the Death Eaters. Emphasis on small. We have a little snake here for a reason.

I haven't told Draco about the voice in my head, mainly because it doesn't do much and when it does it makes me feel happy. Like humming to me currently or telling me that everything will be okay when I was five. Why would I worry anyone with that?

I was correct, Draco is baking, and more specifically making the buttercream. He smiles at me, his sleeves rolled up, cake batter all over his arm. I stifle a giggle and walk up behind him with a damp cloth wiping his arms clean, the mark moves under it and makes Draco twitch. Causing him to turn up the speed on our electronic whisker. "Harry?" I nod happily, he no longer seems to mind "I'm making you a cake." I smile and nod.

"Can you make a smaller one?" I ask he looks at me strangely expecting an explanation. I turn to the terrarium/snake tank "We're aren't the only ones who live here." Draco sighs nodding kissing my forehead. The snake is a gift from the Death Eaters; I can't tell it's breed but it's been around on of them for a while. But it's a nice pet and doesn't bite us, I asked Draco to say thank you multiple times, I don't know if he ever has.

The Order, however, despite knowing that Iive with Draco nor once raised an eyebrow. I did get a semi welcoming, semi threating message from Remus though, so there's that and I don't send them stuff as often.

We do have a floo, once I accidentally fell into it and got spat out halfway through a privet meeting with the Dark Lord in my pyjamas and coffee. Draco and his parents plus one Dark Lord all turned around and looked at me. I was very embarrassed and told them all good morning before leaving. Draco couldn't stop laughing at me when he got back, we now have a fireplace guard so it doesn't happen again.

While Draco was icing our cake I got out the little small mini cupcake and walked it carefully over to the terrarium and placed it inside "_It's cake._" The little black snake slithered towards the vanilla cake and stuck out its tongue. Taking a bite, he made a somewhat happy noise.

"_Happy birthday Harry_." I smile and nod gently closing the door and taking a slice of cake when by Draco's side. He rolls his eyes and chuckles at me.

"All I know, before you ask, is to expect a parcel." I nod confused but take the cake as breakfast. "Someone has a present for you, as a thank you." I nod again, smirking to myself.

Last year I sent someone a wrapped box with a green bow. Inside was a selection of chocolate and snake things I had found. I received back an oddly toned letter to expect similar for my birthday, it was unsigned but I could tell his handwriting anywhere.

Of course, Draco and no one else knew about that so today would surprise him, hopefully, he would be happy about it. "Can we watch those movies I said I needed you to see?" He nodded reluctantly but smiled. I clapped joyfully, something about watching movies about us just seemed so exciting! I mean until the last four anyway then it's just sad and upsetting.

I was greeted with a medium-sized wrapped box with a red bow, "Potter." I look up at the person and smile politely I take the box from him as he nods [to.my](http://to.my/) greeting "Happy birthday, from The Dark Lord." I smile and wave him off as he apparates and I shut the door.

"What's that?" Jumping out of my skin In turn around to see Draco leaning on a wall, pointing to the box. "And why did Scabior deliver it with the words 'Happy birthday from the Dark Lord'?" I pick the box up and walk back into the living room, unwrapping it.

"So basically I gave the Dark Lord a gift for his birthday last year and he said to expect the same thing," I explain shrugging my shoulders as I notice a bunch of wood, glue, nails and a hammer, along with the same type of chocolate as I sent him.

Draco lifts some of the wood and smilies slightly "It's a thing we have to build." He pauses to look at my face, screaming 'obviously.' He laughs "I think it's for the balcony." I nod and we get to work on it, while a movie plays in the background.

7:03, great this took me two hours. Now I can have some food and do something!! This was an early morning attempt at some crack, it's probably not the best I've ever done.


End file.
